


Bouquet

by kagelicious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Flowers, Hinata - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Sakusa - Freeform, Short Story, Shouyou Hinata - Freeform, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, don’t attack me pls, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!, im sorry, kagehina angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagelicious/pseuds/kagelicious
Summary: Kageyama pays Hinata a visit.
Relationships: kagehina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Pain.

“Shouyou, you should have seen the way I served that ball to Seijoh in the last match. It made me feel pretty good.” 

Kageyama smiles as he placed a bouquet of flowers in front of the tombstone, a pained smile tugged at his lips as tears fell. 


End file.
